Daylight's End
by MikeLegna
Summary: He knew it was a bad idea the moment such a god-like creature stepped into his ship, but Kozmotis didn't have other option than accept a new member on his crew. (AU!Golden Age; OC/Kozmotis; full summary&warnings inside; prequel to A Hundred Words)
1. Chapter I

**_Hello and welcome to another of my crazy stories! First of all, a couple of warnings that you should be aware of: if you've never read my main story (_** _A Hundred Words_ ** _) you'll probably understand nothing of this one. I suggest you to go there and read at least chapters 38 and 39 to have an idea of what's going on around here. And this story is based on one of my OCs and his relationship with Kozmotis/Pitch, so it'll focus mostly on them through the chapters._**

 ** _I'll try to update it weekly, but I can't promise anything for now._** ** _Reviews, suggestions and_** ** _criticisms are always welcome!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just doing it for fun._**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** _He knew it was a bad idea the moment such a god-like creature stepped into his ship, but Kozmotis didn't have other option than accept a new member on his crew. Maybe traveling the cosmos with a star forger wouldn't be that bad... at least he hoped so._

 _ **Warnings:** OC/Kozmotis; M/M relationship; violence; pre-sequel to the story **A Hundred Words**  
(will be rated M later)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter I  
_** _"My home is in the cosmos, amongst my stars."_

* * *

The powerful explosion echoed soundlessly on the cosmos, shaking the very foundations of the once empty vault, yet the painful scream of a newborn star resonated too loud on his ears. The cry of a hundred new stars, almost singing in agony and pure relief for being finally born, was always as beautiful as it was violent, and he was sure he'd never grow tired of witnessing it. Pride filled his entire cosmic being as the last of his creations glowed brighter than its little brothers and sisters, an unmatchable gleam no one could ever replicate. No one but him, and that was more than enough to make him strangely... _happy_. Yes, that was the word. He turned and stretched his long body, allowing his limbs to relax and get free from all the tension that had been consuming him through the last hours, inhaling the wonderful scent of a fresh constellation. It had taken him so much time to craft each one of those beautiful stars and place them on their right places on the firmament, yet the final result was always completely _worth_ of his time.

And soon enough his hard, painstaking work would be found and adored by other creatures all over the cosmos, and no matter how _insignificant_ they were to _his_ eyes, his stars simply **loved** the attention and the worship. Silly little things...

A soft giggled reached his ears suddenly, and it took him only half a second to understand it was coming from his newest creation. Well well... he moved around the young star, taking a long moment to appreciate the gentle beauty and serenity that filled the youngling. He still had to find a way to make them complete, _perfect beyond words_ yet no matter how hard he tried or where he looked, there was always something **missing** on them. Yet he knew his stars really cared nothing about it, and the little one in front of him was no different. It simply kept turning and watching itself in blissful amazement, as if it was the most beautiful little sun decorating the cosmos, and he felt a shadow of smile dancing on his lips at the sweet sight. He'd never understand how greatly, how easily they could still surprise him, even after centuries of thousand years of endless creation and destruction.

 _"Twinkle twinkle, little star."_ His voice rumbled sweetly, yet loud and powerful enough to make the entire constellation shake. Giant claws pushed the star as gently as he could to fix it on its proper place on the firmament until everything fell in perfect harmony once more, and the youngling seemed to shine brighter under his touch, completely mesmerized by its creator's sudden, complete attention. _"Do you wonder what you are?"_

But the star gave him no response. There was no reason to expect such a young being to really comprehend the greatness imposed to them, and those who had proved themselves to be much, _much more_ than a simple sphere of pure wonder had long vanished from the cosmos - rare stars that had never belonged in such a chaotic universe and could never survive on it for too long, special creatures that would once more ignite the passion for his work into his cosmic body and soul whenever he felt his own will failing him. He had mourned their loss wholeheartedly, and for many years he'd still weep for them even if he knew he simply _shouldn't_. From time to time they'd emerge on the cosmos again, and once more he'd hope they would be the ones to finally thrive and live on his constellations.

He finally laid near the young star, basking in the overwhelming warmth emanating from it, decided not to dwell on the dark thoughts trying to invade his mind and consume his fragile moments of happiness. Now it was time to relax and enjoy his creations' company, and it had been so long since he allowed himself to take pleasure in a peaceful slumber... It was an appropriate hour to give himself a break. The little sun-to-be cooed happily, its chirping noises full of excitement for being so close to its 'father', and made itself warmer only to please him - and well, it couldn't be more right. Soon enough the ancient creature closed his eyes, his mind drifting away as the gentle heat lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The paths crossing a newborn constellation were always uncomfortably quiet, no matter how many times he forced himself and his crew to take them. Freshly ignited stars were incredibly beautiful indeed, yet he had more _important_ things to worry about and he wasn't willing to lose his time staring at hot spheres burning the dark cosmos. He had Fearlings to chase and take down, and he had to contain the chaos they spread on their way. The Archelus moved slowly on its route, trained eyes placed everywhere on the spacial ship looking around for any kind of threat. The Great General was the most wary of them all, silver eyes completely focused on the darkness ahead. Those hideous, disgusting monsters could hide anywhere and he wouldn't be taking any risks. Not when he was so close of getting the current leader.

"General?" The captain called suddenly, his voice filled with an unreadable feeling. The Pooka had always been a mysterious creature, yet his whole posture screamed at Kozmotis' face that something was just **terribly** wrong. "I believe we should change our course, and quickly."

"And _why_ is that, Captain?"

The only answer he got was a soft movement of a furred head towards the starry path. His eyes followed the motion, and realization dawned over him as a slap on the face. _How_ hadn't they noticed it before? Whispers full of terror and dread started to fill the entire ship, and even the General couldn't see a reason **not to** panic. They were... doomed, for sure. Yet he couldn't help the wave of curiosity that crashed against his chest with the force of a comet, his body crossing the entire ship in quick steps before his mind could follow what he was doing. The Captain's shouts fell on deaf ears as Kozmotis as he reached the bowsprit, eyes completely focused on the creature blocking their way.

It was a _magnificent_ dragon-like being, three times bigger than the Eternal Tower, its enormous head was larger than the Archelus itself and there was no doubt it could easily swallow them in one single bite. That fact alone made the General shudder in pure fear, yet it didn't diminish the glorious beauty involving each part of the creature. Its azure and purple body was covered in shining, bright spots here and there, limbs almost translucent disappearing under its body, eyes closed as if it was just asleep. Kozmotis never knew how long he kept staring at the wonderful creature, gaping stupidly at such a powerful presence. And then the creature finally move its head, an eye of the purest blue the General had ever seen focused completely _on him_.

Courage failed him in that very moment. Horror and amazement made their way around his heart as he forced himself to step back, completely breathless. The dragon being kept shifting on its place, its long neck stretched. It was pure white under the countless layers of stars and celestial scales, powerful muscles around its throat and down its torso moving dangerously as it stood taller than any other being wandering the entire cosmos. The other eye was of a beautiful emerald sheen, and even from his low spot Kozmostis could see every little star that roamed through that green sea. It was an astounding sight, **enchanting** even - and they should leave, _he knew they should_ but he couldn't simply move nor look away...

And just a heartbeat later the desperated voices of his crew filled his ears.

"Stay away from it, General!"

"Be careful!"

"General, orders!"

But he was paralyzed by fear and wonder, limbs completely useless in that moment. Even when the giant dragon moved its head close enough to make Kozmotis feel its overheated breath engulfing his entire body, his legs refused to obey his confused mind. For an entire minute (or it could've been hours, at least) time seemed to freeze on its wheels, mismatched eyes that held more intelligence than a Pooka chief could possess looking right at his very soul, seeing something the warrior would never glimpse, and in that very minute his brain allowed him to comprehend something really important. That creature in front of him was no beast, no monster... Kozmotis was staring right into the eyes of _a god_ , and the simplicity of that realization made his legs give up under his weight, but instead of hitting the metallic floor of his ship his body fell against something warm and almost soft.

He didn't even try to understand why he wasn't too shocked to see giant claws keeping him steady over a white palm.

 _"Ah, mankind."_ The sound that seemed to reverberate through the entire cosmos made the General tremble and cower against a golden claw. The creature couldn't simply talk... its voice echoed right **inside** his head, yet it was the right opposite of what Kozmotis was almost expecting to hear. It was filled with power but also a strange kind of gentleness that made the anxiety and terror melt away slowly from his body. _"Always adorably futile."_

"I..." The warrior mumbled intelligently, forcing himself to take a deep breath and stand properly. He was the greatest hero of the Golden Age, and he couldn't allow himself to be such a coward in that moment. "I humbly beg your pardon. We had no desire to disturb your rest." The dragon said nothing, its beautiful expressions almost blank if it wasn't for the twisted type of curiosity resting in there. Sensing no danger had been enough to make Kozmotis stay firm on his flickering courage. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner, Great General of the Eternal City. My crew and I have been hunting down some Fearlings, and it seems they've chosen to come this way."

 _"Fearlings?"_ The cosmic being repeated in its ethereal voice, blinking slowly, as if the word meant nothing at all to it. Maybe it really didn't... _"Oh, you mean this irritating cluster of particles."_ And then it moved its massive body aside, its long tail pushing something towards the Archelus. The second he recognized it, Kozmotis' stomach made a sickening twist in response. The dark ship they had been chasing for weeks was reduced to an amount of dust that still burned, the Fearlings and Dream Pirates nothing but raw meat and boiled darkness. _"There are darker things hidding deep on space, little one."_

The General had little time to reply as the dragon-like creature placed him back on his ship with a gentleness that surely didn't suit its and floated away from the Archelus, every movement of its giant body gracious and soft. It didn't have wings to keep itself on air, for it seemed the very cosmos held the celestial being instead. Then the dragon-star was gone in a blink of eye as if it didn't even exist, leaving Kozmotis gasping at an empty constellation but his shock didn't last for too long. The loud commotion echoing behind his back made it very clear they hadn't escaped the creature's interest just yet, and when the warrior turned one of his fears had been confirmed. His crew had weapons drawned, pointing swords and guns at some kind of... man, and it took him only a second to understand that one was the god he had been facing just a few moments ago. The shades of dark blue that covered good part of its - _his_ \- body made things stupidly obvious, long purple hair resting on bluish shoulders filled with little, sharp scales. His clothes... weren't really clothing but an extension of his once hardened skin, twisting and resembling a long cloak filled with countless shining stars.

It was clear the dragon-star put little effort in trying to look more human, yet his beauty was twice greater than before, a kind of graciousness no one would ever find again, no matter how many times they crossed the cosmos in search of it. Kozmotis didn't even try to stop the sudden flush of red that adorned his cheeks as he finally realized his thoughts, shaking them away as quickly as he could. His crew was still threatening to attack the cosmic entity and he had the feeling that it'd be a terrible, _hideous_ idea.

"Put your weapons down." His voice echoed loud enough on the panicked deck, and he couldn't be more grateful for the harshness on his tone. Every pair of eyes turned to him, suspicion and fear and panic shining in each one of them. He couldn't really blame them, yet he'd rather have a riot to the creature's wrath - even if he was simply staring at the weapons with complete indifference. And the moment Captain Gritt hesitated, torn between duty and dread, didn't escape his eyes. "That's an order, Captain!" The Pooka finally nodded, motioning to the rest of the crew that needed only a second to move away from the strange creature as far as they could, and Kozmotis let out the breath he didn't notice he had been holding until now, daring to approach the man but mismatched eyes barely flickered towards him, focused on the crew's members that were still around the deck, staring back at him.

 _"My... how they stare."_

"We've never seen someone like you before." The General said slowly, forcing himself not to look away as the man's eyes fell on him. It was difficult, too difficult to stay around someone so powerful and ignore the desire to bow in respect, to be the good, brave little soldier he had always been. With a deep sigh he quickly recomposed his strain posture, hands safely hidden behind his back not to let anyone else see how badly his fingers trembled. "May I ask... your name?"

 _"I have many names, but no one has words for my true form. Call me Phaethon, for now."_

"It's an honor to meet you, Phaethon."

 _"Yes."_ For a mere second something that almost resembled a smile crossed the creature's closed lips, eyes shining brighter than before as if he had just seen something wonderfully exciting, and Kozmotis didn't know if he should be scared or relieved. Or both. _"An honor indeed, my dear General. Your metallic toy seems... rather interesting. I believe I'll stay around for some time."_

That was it. They were officially, completely **doomed**. There was no going back from that now, because the god-like creature wasn't even asking for permission to stay, yet the great hero could do no more than offer a simple smile and a nod. He still wanted to live for another century or so, even if he knew he'd regret it later. No, he was absolutely sure he'd regret it _so much_ later.

"Welcome aboard the Archelus."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter II

_**Hello, my dearies! First of all, I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I just have so many things to do and plot bunnies won't leave me alone and AGH! I'm sorry ;v; but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for your wonderful reviews, follows &favorites, you guys are great! I love you~!**_

 _ **New reviews are appreciated, tho! Thank you for reading and now have fun!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm just doing it for fun.**_

* * *

 **Chapter II  
** _"I made the stars... but you inspire me to make more."_

* * *

Kozmotis had always prided himself on saying the Archelus was the most splendid galleon of his whole fleet, and he had good reasons to believe so. The ship had been delicately planned and crafted by the most talented hands of a gentle yet curious people called Doxis, hard workers and brave fighters that could only be found on the depths of Constellation Allita. Some of them were still fighting by his side, offering more than their bravery and strength but also a kind of friendship that would last for eons, even more. The Archelus was a _wonderful_ piece of art, bigger than any other ship of its fleet, yet no matter how great the spacial galleon were it seemed not to be enough to contain an entire crew of scared warriors and a celestial being that still hadn't say a single word the whole month he had been there. A whole month of chaos and unnecessary threats of riot and resignations, if the General minded to remember, until tempers had finally calmed down when the men realized Phaethon would do nothing but stare at them in silence contempt and a mild, almost annoyed curiosity, as if he had found a bug on his way and wouldn't be content until he discovered what they really were.

They had accepted the creature's constant presence with wary eyes (and sometimes with weapons in hands) but never dared to approach Phaethon too much. They still valued their lives too much. Not that Kozmotis blamed his men. He could understand their reasons, for they had always dealt with simple things like Dream Pirates, unknown yet peaceful races from distant costellations and fallen stars once in a while. Being watched **so closely** by a forsaken giant _god_ wasn't in anyone's plans and the fact that Captain Gritt (a Pooka for stars' sake!) knew _nothing_ about Phaethon had been more than enough to ignite panic and fear through the crew. In response, the stellar dragon did absolutely _nothing_ to placate their discomfort. Sometimes it was more than obvious the creature enjoyed their distrust and dread as much as his stars loved to be admired from afar.

The General took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on the maps and diaries on his desk, trying to find a perfect route through the stars paths. With the Dream Pirates out of the way (and he shuddered at the memory of burnt skin and boiled darkness still running too livid on his mind) they could return to the Eternal City weeks before he had previously planned. He could finally go home, and the mere thought of seeing Emily-Jane after months made him smile in gratitude. Maybe he could even dare to believe meeting Phaethon had been a blessing in disguise yet he wasn't so naïve. An ancient being that had roamed through the cosmos for longer anyone could remember wasn't a creature to be trusted so easily but Kozmotis knew better than voice his dangerous thoughts. Phaethon was simply the most powerful being he had ever met, disguised as a newborn star and toying the General as he pleased.

The warrior moved to look over his shoulder, half expecting the cosmic dragon to be standing right behind his back, reading his mind and quietly mocking him. Fortunately the cabin was as quiet as always during nighttime, a soft noise of breathing coming from a scrambled nest close to his own bed serving as the only indication he wasn't completely alone in there.

It was a strange thing to notice that Phaethon could sleep - or at least stay quiet on his 'handmade bed' for longer than a few minutes. More than once Kozmotis had caught the creature roaming restlessly through the cabin for hours, never touching but always staring at everything with real interest until he finally realized what it was and how it worked, as if he couldn't simply stay still. Sometimes he'd even stand behind the General and stare at the constellations maps for a long time, either snickering silently at the rudeness of Kozmotis' work or humming in approval at some random detail he'd glimpse. It was strange and unpleasant and yet... it seemed Phaethon wouldn't simply leave his mind, no matter what he tried, no matter if he forced himself to think about something, **anything** but in that creature. How could something.. _someone_ affect him so much after all those years? He had a million things to worry about, like getting home safely and quickly. His family was waiting for him and he couldn't disappoint them.

And then there was something soft hitting the back of his head all of sudden and he needed an entire half minute to comprehend Phaethon was awake and... that the cosmic dragon-human had _thrown a pillow on him_.

Kozmotis turned slowly on the chair, almost sure there was someone else on the cabin because there was no way on seven galaxies an ancient creature would do something so **childish** and... _human_. But there was Phaethon, mismatched eyes half closed yet filled with a strange sparkle of mischief that the General had only witnessed when they were alone. Deadly silence hovered over their heads for a long moment before the creature on the piles of blankets and pillows and once more laid comfortably on his warm nest, leaving a stunned General blinking a few times, still trying to fully understand what had just happened in there. It took some time, but if his mind finally accepted the fact that a being as old as time had simply thrown a pillow on his head and Kozmotis scoffed softly, eyes still focused on the unmoving bundle of glittering azure and white... And a little star seemed to shine brighter than before under his gaze and something got painfully stuck on his throat.

His fingers trembled as a wave of _shameful_ desire crossed his entire body with the speed of a comet, his breathing way harsher than it should be. For the first time in long months, he was completely **aware** of the need crawling into his chest, of the way his skin longed for some pleasant touch he hadn't feel in ages. And he shouldn't feel like that! He had been trained over and over to ignore his carnal instincts, for it only served to slow him down and... there was something cruel and _inviting_ about Phaethon, something that made Kozmotis want to hold the creature and touch him until his flesh burned, until his own body was nothing but darkened bones. But he knew the celestial being was a precious, rare treasure that only a few were allowed to approach. Something only to be seen and appreciated from afar, but never touched or tainted by simple hands.

A surprisingly gentle laugh reverberated through _the cabin_ and the warrior needed a moment to remember how to breath again, his heart beating too fast for his own good. Too often he'd forget Phaethon seemed to read his mind every moment his thoughts were focused on the dragon in disguise, and seldom he had worried about that strange fact. With a shuddering sigh he forced his eyes away from the nest, focusing on _anything_ but the mismatched glare burning on the back of his neck. He was a General, for gods' sake! He needed to focus on strategies and plans and maps, not on some unknown being that had fell on his lap all of sudden. Yet Kozmotis couldn't help the twitch on his fingers when his mind betrayed his intentions and forced him to wonder how soft and tender Phaethon's flesh truly were and how much he'd enjoy running his hands through it.

"Gods help me..."

That trip wasn't getting any easier.

* * *

Unfortunately Kozmotis realized, a bit **too late** , that the inexplicable interest he felt for Phaethon hadn't passed by unnoticed, and worst of all, it seemed the starweaver had simply decided two could play that silent, horrifying game. More than once he had caught the creature staring at him with a strange fire burning on his mismatched eyes ( _a kind of wildness that would make any of his men run away without a second thought_ ) and the warrior didn't know what to do but stare back in shock and bewilderment. He felt stupid, a child lost in an adult's game but there was nothing he could really do to escape that situation. Phaethon was terribly powerful, greater than any other creature they had ever heard of and...

Beautiful.  
Wonderfully _beautiful_.

He should be ashamed of himself, and Kozmotis knew it perfectly well. No matter how much he missed a lover's touch, how much he longed for a pleasant night, there was no excuse for his devilish thoughts, for he had a wife waiting for him... Even if he knew there was another one warming the bed that wasn't his anymore, even if his marriage was no more than a cruel façade they both had been forced to wear. His precious daughter would never forgive him if she found out- and a shocking overheated hand resting on his shoulder sent those disturbing thoughts flying out of the window, his breath painfully stuck on his throat as Phaethon towered over him easily. His logical mind screamed over the sensations floating through his body, and he found out that such an annoying voice could be silenced with no effort as long fingers traced the base of his neck, exploring and searching for something Kozmotis couldn't name.

And maybe he had **found** it.  
For the first time in almost two months together, the mortal man finally saw Phaethon opening his lips and heard his voice outside his mind.

"You... are _inspiring_."

And the god's voice was as smooth as the endless tapestry of the cosmos, a beautiful magic that sent _pleasant_ shivers down Kozmotis' spine. In a second he forgot about everything that had been tormenting his confused mind until now, the unnamed feelings flowing and ebbing through his body easily. Maybe it was Phaethon's gracious influence, maybe he had gotten so lonely he couldn't even control himself anymore... it didn't matter now. He wanted to touch, to feel, to hold the dragon close enough and let his flame burn him until there was _nothing_ left to think. With a swift movement he stood up, matching the beautiful creature in height. A humoured smile twitched on azure lips before Phaethon stepped back, and again and again until he allowed his body to fall into his nest, eyes never leaving Kozmotis' face.

It was a challenge, an unique chance he'd never have again. An invite, as clear as day, to do as he desired so much. The warrior swallowed back the harsh knot on his throat at the sudden, obvious realization, yet he knew it was too late to go back.

"Would you give me the honor to-" And Kozmotis almost smacked himself at his hoarse voice, his face reddening in pure shame for a long second before he regained his composure. "-to come close and... touch you?"

"Good manners?" There was something akin to amusement adorning Phaethon's voice, but also a soft touch of pleasure. The creature enjoyed being worshiped, just like his stars... Well, that was a wonderful thing to know. "Enchanting."

And he said no more.

The General needed a moment to recollect his thoughts before he moved, stepping closer to the nest. That was his chance, only and one for all he knew, to touch the creature as much as he wanted. He hadn't noticed how badly such desire burned until now, a whim so great and deep that he was almost sure he wouldn't sleep nor rest until he achieved his goal. And he would make sure to take all the time he needed on his new task. Slowly not to fret Phaethon (as if the dragon wasn't completely aware of his presence) he knelt by the creature's side, now the one towering over the other, hands touching the sensitive skin of his wrists oh so gently. It was as warm and bright as the rest of his body, the never born stars under his fingers burning and bitting into his flesh as he moved further, exploring Phaethon's arms and shoulders the same way the god had done to him a few moments ago.

Phaethon's eyes were open and attentive, his expression strangely soft and almost human. Kozmotis' fingers reached the pure white neck and rest in there for a moment before settling on warm cheeks, tracing every line of the god's face. So beautiful... how could something be so **painfully beautiful**? It was cruel and unfair, for it was a beauty so rare that would never be appreciated as much as it should be.

A wave of the purest anger he had ever felt hit him the moment someone knocked at the door, calling his name with an unnecessary urgency - the cosmos could be burning in that moment and he wouldn't even care... but the Doxis' engineer kept calling him and wouldn't stop. A Tsarin swear escaped his lips before he could help himself, and to his surprise Phaethon laughed gently, hands resting over his own, the warmth almost too much to bear but he didn't dare to move away.

"I'm planning to go **nowhere**."

The leap his heart gave on his chest couldn't be considered healthy, but the bright smile (as bright as the very sun over the Eternal City) dancing on Phaethon's lips promised so much that Kozmotis decided to worry about it later. _Much later_.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
